Moon Glue Part 1
by LadyLing
Summary: Usagi and Princess Serenity switch places!! Will Mamoru be able to tell, how about Endymion?
1. Moon Glue part 1: Midnight Journey

LadyLing  
paulac@earthlink,.net  
  
NOTE: Sorry about the earlier mixup, I'm new at this whole chapters thing! Here is the REAL Part 1, which is called "Midnight Journey"!! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
Authors note: Hello, this is my first fanfic, PLEASE DON'T GO, isn't that what all the authors say? Well I've read about a bazillion fanfics, and always wanted to write one, and at 12:00 PM, when I got a sudden jolt of inspiration so I just had to write it? Also no one edited this so do excuse me for the grammatical errors. Anyways this takes place in Sailor Moon, a Usagi and Mamoru story, in Luna's p.o.v along with Mamoru and Makoto. I hate having Usagi suffer.. I am writing a huge story about the " breakup" in Sailor Moon R, so this is just an "I-don't-know-what-the-hell-to-write-because-it's-so- late-and-I-can-barely-keep-my-eyes- open-piece" Enjoy! And I'd like to say the four greatest authors in the world are; Lilac Summers, (write these down so you can read them AFTER your done with mine) Millennium Guard, (I think this is a guy unlike some people whose screen name is S-, hey! All right geez I won't write your screen name on. Sea-, Oppsie!) Sailor Tampa, (The absolute funniest author ever tied with...) Sailor Moonstone. I have one thing to say to her. FINISH THE SEARCH FOR MINA AND SERENA. Also if anyone knows the title or author of a fanfic where Serena runs away and becomes the producer for Ally McBeal e-mail me on it. I only read the beginning and it was great so I'd like to finish it. Please don't send me any hate mail. I'm babbling aren't I? Well opps!* means thinking   
Disclaimer: Um, these aren't mine, so I'm not a 14-year old prodigy, so sue me? Actually don't because I'm truly sorry for using someone else's imagination, but I'd like to thank Naoko Takeuchi for giving me this little world to play in.   
  
Moon Glue   
~~~Part 1~~~   
By LadyLing   
  
" Luke I am Your Father" Darth Vader , Return of the Jedi   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
This is how Luna, Makoto, and Mamoru recall the night after Emerald first appeared. It was one of the Sailor Moon universe's best kept secrets. Until now.   
  
LUNA   
I was desperately trying to get a spot on the bed where neither Chibi-Usa nor Usagi were thrashing in their sleep. Trying to sleep in this bed is harder than trying to catch a Usagi. (Pun intended). So I was about to leave when I heard Usagi's communicator beep. I nipped her on the ear as gently as I could, but I still received a yelp from her.   
" Would you please shut up and answer your communicator without waking Chibi-Usa." I warily hissed at her. She mumbled something incoherent and answered the beep. It was Ami.   
" Usagi, there's an energy sucking monster in fuzz, fuzz the park. Rei explosion just got drained, hurry over as-." then the connection was lost.   
" Ami, AMI" Usagi screamed. She shook her head violently and faced me with eyes of unshed tears.   
" Does that mean Ami...Ami is..." she asked me. Usually I would yell at Usagi for being a   
cry-baby, but with her whole break-up situation with Mamoru I decided to stay quiet.   
" No, but you better hurry or she might be." I warned. She nodded her head vigorously as she raced to her window and yanked it open, picking up her transformation broach along the way.   
" MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP" I soon heard.   
" Why did you transform now?" I asked her   
" It's faster. Watch over Chibi-Usa while I go toast this youma. Kay Luna?" She said, as she was about to jump.   
"Sure." I answered as I watched her jump.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
MAKOTO   
  
I was really starting to sweat. We were fighting an 8-ft, green, scaled youma. That had   
three eyes. It had razor sharp hands and feet, and was blocking all of our attacks, then   
shooting them back at us. Not to mention it was practically ripping us to shreds. Minako was unconscious, Ami was furiously typing in her computer trying to find the youma's weakness, Rei was unconscious, and I was trying to keep the youma occupied enough so it didn't to kill us until Sailor Moon came. I was about to get blasted and prepared myself for the impact. That is until strong arms pushed me out of the way.   
"huh..what the..who?" I exclaimed   
" I am Sailor Moon the Champion of Justice, for hurting innocent people and my friends, in the name of the moon I will punish you."   
" Sailor Moon, you're here." I exclaimed   
" You bet ya Jupiter." She said as she turned her head around to face my fallen form and gave me a wink. " Mercury hurry up and tell me where to hit this thing." Sailor Moon screamed as she jumped over to Mars and picked her up, barely missing a blast. She landed near Venus and picked her up also. She deposited them behind a huge oak tree. Then called to me. "You still up for a fight Jupiter? " She called. Well I only had one way to answer that.   
" You gotta count on that Sailor Moon." I called as I struggled to my feet.   
" I got it," Ami suddenly called, "and we have to hit it physically in its right eye."   
"I'm on it." Sailor Moon yelled. That comment just confused me more. Why was she acting so brave? This was not the usual Usagi.   
" Sailor Moon are you OK." I yelled to her as she prepared to attack. She turned to me, a   
little confused, while the youma prepared to stab her, it's claw heading straight towards her.   
" Sailor Moon WATCH OUT." I yell. She turns around just in time to see a blood red rose in full bloom stopped the youma's razor sharp claw dead in its path.   
" Those who drain the energy from innocent people are bad; Tuxedo Kamen will never forgive you."   
" Well I don't care about you. My mission is to kill Sailor Moon, Emeralds orders." The youma spat at Tuxedo Kamen. We all kinda did a double take as he said that. Heck, cape boy almost fell off that lamppost of his.   
"Me?" Sailor Moon mouthed, as her face went white. But just as it did it hardened with resolve.   
" Yea right Nega-trash." she screamed as she charged it. I don't think I ever saw her so angry.   
"Sailor Moon wait." Ami screamed, but she was already in the air, ready to plant a high kick in the things right eye.   
"Shiluntaki." Sailor Moon screamed as her body was set aflame and she sent a deadly high-kick to the youma's right eye, setting the whole youma aflame. But then all the energy the youma had collected from us shot into Sailor Moon. Her eyes went wide, and when the youma turned to dust, her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground unconscious.   
"Sailor Moon." Ami cried   
" Usagi" I cried. Venus and Mars had gotten up and both gasped in shock at Usagi. Then I heard one single voice cry the most agonized call of all.   
" Usako."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
MAMORU   
  
I jumped down from the lamppost I was standing on and ran over to her. The Senshi weren't fast enough. I grabbed her wrist and fumbled for a pulse. *I'm sorry I have been mean you, I should have told you about the dream, please don't die Usako, and survive my little Bunny. * I still could not find a pulse. Damnit, I needed to know if my reason to live had ended yet.   
" You guys," Ami said in a shaky voice that worried me, " my computer says she's...   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
To Be Continued....   
MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
So I'm sick and tired of writing. I'll have part two out in a week, I hope. But please   
SEND ME ALL FLAMES AND E-MAILS YOU POSSIBLY CAN. I enjoy any comments. What will happen to Usagi? You'll find out soon... E-mail me at paulac@earthlink.net.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Moon Glue part 2: Plan made, plan execut...

LadyLing  
paulac@earthlnk.net  
  
Moon Glue 2(PG13) by: LadyLing  
  
Authors Note: I know this has taken an especially long time to write,  
but it's here now! You don't have to fret anymore! I'm apologizing   
for my first chapter and it's many errors. I wrote it before there   
were so many guidelines, and I got away with it! In this chapter,   
you'll actually find out what moon glue is! Please send me any kind  
of e-mail. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Um, these aren't mine, so I'm not a XX-year old   
prodigy, so sue me? Actually don't because I'm truly sorry for using  
someone else's imagination, but I'd like to thank Naoko Takeuchi   
for giving me this little world to play in.   
  
Mamoru  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" You guys my computer says she's...drained?" Sailor Mercury   
finished.  
"DRAINED, WHAT THE HELL DOES DRAINED MEAN?" I say. First Sailor Moon  
does an attack I've never seen before, then she suddenly passes out,  
and even Mercury's computer doesn't know what's wrong with her?  
"There's no need to yell, it doesn't actually help any." Venus   
states.I don't have a reason to yell? What did she just say? In the  
first place I didn't yell. Plus, what I just said should help anyone   
understand if I was yelling. Well, actually I thought that, BUT WHAT   
DOES THAT MATTER?  
"NO NEED TO YELL, I HAVE N..."  
"You're hurting my ears." A soft voice interrupts. I look down to   
see Sailor Moon staring up at me through slitted eyes.I cradled her  
head softly and said, " You scared the bejesus out of me."  
She smiled at me and I was about to kiss her to seal the fact she   
was OK, when an annoying voice interrupted saying, "It's far from  
over."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Luna  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Geez Luna you make it sound like something from Star Trek or   
something." Artemis drawled. I gave him my best glare and curtly   
said,  
"It is just the truth. I told this to Usagi before she went into   
battle but did she pay any attention to it. Of course not.   
Sometimes I really do believe that this is my eternal punishment   
for stealing those cans of tuna from the Moon Place. I mean who   
misses tuna? I..."  
" Ahem..um..Luna, the story?" Ami whispered. I looked up and was   
met with all their stares. I was glade they couldn't see my blush   
through my black fur.  
" Right. Now don't interrupt till I'm finished. First you must now   
that every Lunarian has a silver string around their heart. It is   
their lifeline. Back during the Silver Millennium there was a   
secret in the royal family of how to access this lifeline. It   
worked very well in executing criminals, though they had to be   
Lunarian. You see cutting a Lunarian lifeline kills them."  
"What about the red…"  
"Artemis! No interruptions! Now, the royal family also knew how to   
draw energy from their lifeline. They often used it in battle. The   
princess, Serenity," I point at Usagi," died in childbirth. Now it   
is a well-known fact that the first born of the Lunarian royal   
family is the only one who can control the silver crystal. Queen   
Serenity desperately wanted her child to live and her kingdom to   
stay strong."  
"But the queen…"  
"Artemis I will not tell you again! Anyway, her husband and   
Usagi's father had died 8 months before, and she had sought   
comfort in the arms of a very rich man. His name was Nathaniel   
Glucose, and he ran the company Moon Glue. It gave the many   
planets a source of,well glue. Nathaniel was there when Usagi  
was born. He had new glue he was experimenting on as he waited   
outside for the midwives to let him in. When he heard Serenity's  
sob he ran into her room. As he got up he knocked over all his   
ingredients, making a mess and new glue. I don't know who thought   
of it, I suspect it was myself for I am always coming up with   
good ideas."   
Luna gave a little sigh while Artemis rolled his eyes and silently   
mouthed, "It was the queen." Then Luna started up again.  
"So, the idea was that Nathaniel's new glue was used to repair the   
baby's broken lifeline and bring her back to life. The lifeline   
couldn't sustain much, but it brought the baby back to life. I   
remember how the princess was carried to the Empress room, which   
was what we called the room where the royals accessed lifelines.   
They focused on one's chest area and a hologram-type thing appeared   
over an altar in the middle of the room. It was startlingly real,   
like you saw the heart and the lines. I mean it was like you cut   
open a Lunarian. I'm digressing though, aren't I? So sorry, anyway   
there it was found the princess had a RED, yes I was going to   
mention it Artemis, a red line around her heart as well as the   
broken silver one. As the silver line became more and more frayed   
and black looking, the lines became black when one died though it   
was a gradual thing, the red line well, it boiled. Bubbles popped   
all over it and it started to…decay. To stop the line from fully   
turning black, for then the princess might live but she would   
never be healthy again the glue was used. As soon as the silver   
line was mended all activity with the red line stopped. Everyone   
got happy over the alive and well princess, only later was it   
discovered that Nathaniel had knocked something into the glue   
batch, and the glue that could repair lifelines could never be   
replicated. Because Serenity's lifeline was so weak she could   
never draw power from it. Queen Serenity didn't want the   
Lunarians to think Serenity weak, so she made everyone keep the   
event a secret. I was in the room at the time Princess Serenity   
was born and I was given permission to tell Artemis. When   
Mercury's computer says she is drained it means her lifeline   
is slowly breaking again because the attack she did drew power   
from her lifeline. She is slowly dying. The line will slowly   
break apart then slowly turn black." I looked at the 5 open   
mouths and 1 annoyed stare I was receiving. The annoyed stare   
was coming from Sailor Moon.  
" You make it sound worse than it really is Luna." Sailor Moon   
whined softly. Then everyone started talking at once.  
"Meatball head, what were you thinking?" from Mars.  
"Usagi, what?" from Venus.  
"Luna are you positive?" from Mercury.  
"What can we do?" from Jupiter.  
"How can this be?" from Tuxedo Kamen, a little disbelieving.  
"You could have put it a little lighter Luna." from Artemis.  
Well, there's only thing to do in a situation like this.  
"I AM NOT FINISHED YET." I yelled. They all stared in shock   
at me.  
" Oh, kitty. I didn't know you had that in you. Come here you   
need a hug. Yes you do. Yes you do." Sailor Moon said in baby   
talk as she held her arms out to hug me. I backed away and   
hissed at her.  
" Never talk like that again to me. Hugging me isn't going to   
stop me from..mrph.."  
"Loving you. I know. Let's all go home now." Sailor Moon said   
as she squished me into her arms and tried to stand up. Her   
knees folded beneath her as she fell back into Tuxedo Kamen's   
arms. I bite her hand and jumped away from her.  
"Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, at the time   
Serenity was born the only planet even close to fighting with   
the moon was Nemesis. In order to make sure her daughter would   
never fight and try to harness energy from her lifeline, Queen   
Serenity betrothed her daughter to the prince of Nemesis,   
Demando. If the moon and Nemesis had an alliance she thought   
there would be no cause for war. That's one of the reasons   
Serenity and Endymion's love was so forbidden. Anyway, what   
might interest you is that Nemesis was a moon of Jupiter and   
the royal family all had upside down moons on their foreheads.   
After Metallia conquered Jupiter, Nemesis flew out of its orbit   
and was never seen again."  
" Are you saying that our enemies right now might be from this   
Nemesis?"  
Mercury asked.  
" I am positive of it. I also believe that her betrothal to   
Demando and her dishonoring it with Endymion might have something   
to do with all the monsters sent just to kill her" I said.  
" Luna, you've made such a big deal out of nothing. Let's all go   
home and get some sleep." Usagi said as she tried to get up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Jupiter  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~I do believe I was past rage at that point. You see   
I cannot face fear, so all my fear turns into anger. And I was   
deathly afraid of what Luna had said.  
"NOT A BIG DEAL? THIS IS YOUR LIFE. A LOT OF PEOPLE DEPEND ON YOU.  
ME, THE SCOUTS, TUEXDO KAMEN, THE WHOLE DAMN UNIVERSE. THIS IS SO   
A BIG DEAL." I screamed. Sailor Moon looked at me, and as I looked   
at her I didn't see a super heroine. I saw my best friend. I took   
a shaky breath.  
" Jupiter," she said softly, "Makoto, I had to use what power I   
could to keep you all safe. I'm sorry that you guys are stressing.   
But it's not the end of the world. I'm going to be fine. Trust me"   
" Is she Artemis?" Venus asked. The cat seemed to know as much   
about everything as Luna.  
He looked up at all of us and said, "I don't know."  
That's when the tears started. God I wanted to cry, Venus and   
Mercury were. They were right next to Sailor Moon and were silently   
crying. There wasn't really anything else to do. As I looked at   
Usagi she seemed so tired. I had an overwhelming feeling she   
wouldn't survive. I then looked at, Mars we both stood slightly   
apart. Mars and I had a silent understanding with each other. We   
would not cry. We would be strong for our princess. I looked at   
Tuxedo Kamen but his mask revealed nothing. I could see Sailor Moon whispering to him though, how he clutched her so tightly to him,   
and his clenched fists. I heard Mars say,   
"What can we do?" Mercury and Venus looked up from their silent   
weeping and everyone looked at the two felines.  
" We could try to get more of that glue." Sailor Moon stated.  
"No," Luna sighed," no one knows what Nathaniel put in it. His   
glue company died with him. I..."  
" Do you know if the chamber in the royal palace where life   
lines were able to be seen is still in tact?" Artemis said.  
" Now? Why I..I believe it is. Why." Luna asked.  
Artemis turned to look up at the moon as he answered,  
"Because I know how we can get more moon glue."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Luna  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~I stared in shock at Artemis as everyone else talked   
so it was a free-for-all of voices again. I couldn't believe it.   
HE knew how to make the life-saving moon glue? How could he   
possibly know...  
" Tell us what to do." Sailor moon said in a soft voice that had a   
steel undercurrent. Everyone stopped talking at the sound of it.  
" Do you remember when you were fighting Kunzinite in the   
Negaverse, and you relived the last days of the moon kingdom?"   
Artemis asked   
her.  
" Very Well."  
" There is a way to use the crystal to do that, but when you are   
reliving the days of the Silver Millennium you can control your   
actions."  
Everyone started talking at once until Sailor Moon held up her   
hand. She was being very strong, and that meant she might   
break down in seconds.  
" I'll do it."  
A chorus of "What's" wrung out and Venus said,  
" With you already so weak, you can't use the crystal."  
"It is the only way. Last time we went back it seemed to everyone   
else we had only been gone five minutes." She raised herself out   
of Tuxedo Kamen arms and he immediately stood up to steady her.   
"It's about 1:00 am, so meet here at 3:00 am tomorrow morning and   
tell no one. Nobody will notice we are gone."  
"You get up at 3:00 in the morning meatball brain?" Mars taunted.   
It was a good way to relieve the tension, and the weirdness of her   
acting so strong.  
"Yes pyro. Now bring whatever you need in backpacks. Rest   
tomor..err..today. See you soon" Sailor Moon said as she   
detransformed.  
"Wait," Mercury said to Usagi," would it help if you were in scout   
form?"  
" The breaking of her life line will be slow and almost unstoppable.  
Nothing she does physically can help or worsen it." I said.  
" Are you sure you are all right." Tuxedo Kamen asked. Sailor Moon   
turned to face him and said,  
" Yes, Tuexd..."  
" Good, without you a lot of innocents might die." With that he was   
gone and on the nearest roof.  
Usagi sighed and said,  
"I thought he might come back to me. Ha..nope. I guess not. See you   
tomorrow guys." With that everyone departed. I ran to catch up with   
Usagi. I was going to ask her what she possibly could be thinking   
when she abruptly turned around.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Artemis  
I was slowly making my way towards Minako when I heard Usagi shout  
out,  
"Artemis, can I talk to you for a second?"  
I looked up from where I was to see Usagi coming over to me with   
Luna following her. Luna had that look on her face that said   
whatever involved Usagi involved her.  
"Why do you want to talk to Artemis?" Luna asked.  
"I just want to ask him some questions about what's going to   
happen."  
"I can answer very..."  
"Luna, please?"  
"Usagi I don't think.."  
"Luna." Usagi said sternly. Luna finally gave in as Minako came up   
to us.  
"Fine, I'll just wait here."  
"Thank you Luna." Usagi signaled me to follow her. I did and she led   
me to a nearby dark grove of trees encircled by high bushes. About   
half way there she yelled," Minako, hold back Luna, will you?" I   
turned to see Luna following us and Minako grab her around the   
waist. I would have stood and watched if Usagi hadn't come up to   
me and said, "It is very important Artemis." I turned around and   
we hid ourselves in the bush.  
"What's up?" I asked her, having no idea why we were here.  
"Artemis I need you help. Pleases don't say anything until I   
finish explaining though."  
"All right." What was going on?  
"Thanks. First I have a question. Did you realize that I was lying?"  
"What? When did you..."  
"When I said it would seem as if we were gone for five minutes? I   
guess I should first tell you that right now, I am absolutely   
petrified. I feel as though I'm...being sucked out from the inside.   
Does that even make sense? In truth, Luna told me what would happen   
if I used my lifeline power, but during the fight something told me   
to do it. Artemis, if I let them see how I feel, nothing will work."  
"What do you mean nothing will work? They will stand by you if   
you're scared. Why wouldn't they?"  
"I asked for no interruptions."  
"Oh, sorry. I just…"  
"Artemis just don't say anything else unless I ask OK?"  
"OK."  
"Well, I've decided to go alone back to the Silver Millennium. I…"  
"Go alone? You can't…"  
"Artemis please. NO interruptions."  
"Fine."  
"As I was saying, I need you to tell me how I can access the power   
to go. I know what to do to get no one to notice I'm gone. The   
crystal is engraved with something, it looks like Latin, it is   
instructions on how to switch places with Serenity, the princess   
of the Silver Millennium, if I ever need to."  
"Switch places? I've never heard of anything like that."  
"Well, it's in Lunarian so I can't read it. I didn't want to show   
it to Luna because she never would let me go alone."  
"How do you know what it is if you can't read it?"  
"I don't know, it's like I can sense its purpose. Sounds like I'm   
turning into Rei, huh?"  
"No, it sounds like you're becoming a princess." Usagi smiled at   
me so sweetly as she took out her compact. She opened it and placed   
it in front of me.  
"What does it say?" I sighed as I looked up at her. She was being   
so brave I was surprised. I knew that it was partly an act, she was   
trying to convince me that she was strong enough to go alone. I   
looked at face and the resolve that was perfectly clear on it.   
"If I translate this for you, you have to promise to take me with   
you."  
"What? Artemis, I don't even know if I can do that."  
"If you can, you have to."  
"Why would you want to go at all?"  
"You need someone to help you keep up the pretense of being   
Serenity. There's a lot you don't know about being a princess."  
" I know that, but I can probably just wing it."  
"You don't know the cutthroat crowd that hung out at your palace.   
Or at least you don't remember them." Usagi smiled then, and I was  
pretty sure I would be going. She sighed and sat down next to me   
and started petting me.   
"I actually am glad you want to go. I was so freaked to go alone.   
At least now I have a sidekick!"  
"I am not a sidekick, I am an advisor."  
"OK, um…whatever you say. Shall we translate now?" She said   
patronizingly. I grumbled under my breath as I started to read   
the crystal. I had an inkling Usagi was smiling above me.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Luna  
Minako was sitting on me. I'm not putting it delicately either,   
she was humming some stupid song and examining her nails as she   
sat on me. I could barely breathe. Everyone else had departed   
except us because we were waiting for Usagi and Artemis.   
"Mi..pant..Mina…"  
"No Luna I won't get off you until Usagi is finished."  
"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Artemis  
I had just finished reading the crystal and figuring out what  
words I could use to translate the meaning into Japanese when  
I heard what Usagi was singing under her breath.  
" No Change I can change I can change   
I can change but I'm here in my mold   
I am here in my mold   
and I'm a million different people from one day to the next   
I can't change my mold   
no no no no no"   
"Usagi?"  
"Hmm? Oh are you finished?"  
"Yes I…what's that?" She had drawn a design in the dirt with  
a stick as she was singing. It was two crescent moons whose  
points overlapped one another so that one looked upside down.   
"Oh nothing, just doodling." As I looked at it more it started  
to look more and more familiar. I could have recognized it,   
but I tried to focus on the matter at hand for it was of the   
utmost importance.  
"OK. Well what the crystal says is basically a set of   
instructions on how to access the power of the crystal.   
It's basically what I thought with a few variations."  
" Can you come with?"  
"Well anyone could come with actually. The crystal will emit   
a circle of light and anyone in the circle goes."  
"Really? Than we are all ready."  
"Usagi, are you sure you want just us to go. I mean, everyone  
could easily go."  
"Artemis, I don't want to put them in danger. I'm still   
partly against you going."  
"Usagi they want to protect you. They would gladly die if   
need be."  
"That's it. I don't want them to die. Any of them. It is   
my life in danger so therefore I will go to save it. I'll  
let you go because you helped me. I don't anyone in   
danger that doesn't have to be."  
"What if you die?"  
"That's not going to happen." She looked warn to her last  
nerve and I could tell arguing with her wouldn't do any   
good.   
"OK, you win. Could we at least leave them a note telling   
them to look out for the princess and me?"  
"Aren't you coming with me?"  
"No, I mean Silver Millennium me. If I go with you, my past  
self goes with the princess."  
"Oh. I guess I should have expected that."  
"About the note…"  
"Sure, I have a feeling taking care of the princess might   
alleviate some of their anger at me for going without them.  
Though if they didn't know I was gone at all there would   
be no anger."  
"Princess Serenity freaking out in the 21st century might   
give them an inkling."  
"Point taken. I'll leave Luna a note and you leave Minako  
one, OK?"  
"OK, do we have a plan of action?"  
"Yes, meet me here at 1:00 am, two hours earlier than the   
group. When they all meet up at three Minako and Luna can   
show everyone the notes."  
"Sounds good to me." She smiled and we started to go back   
to Luna and Minako. I let her slip through the heavy bush   
first. As she was about to enter the park area where Minako   
and Luna were again she turned and said,  
"Thanks Artemis." I gave her what I could of kitty smile   
and followed her out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Luna  
When I saw Usagi coming out I could have strangled her. I  
would have if I hadn't been a cat without opposable thumbs   
and at the moment trapped by the weight of one Aino Minako.   
"Minako what are you doing?" Usagi came running toward me   
with Artemis right behind her. He looked the same as he   
did when he went with Usagi. By the secret way she was   
acting I was expecting him to be charred or something at  
least. Well, he was a little different. Instead of   
looking serious he was laughing at ME, can you imagine?   
Usagi then ran up to us, Minako and I, and pulled Minako  
off me. She scooped me into her arms and I couldn't stop  
wheezing. Then, to only add to my humiliation Usagi burst  
out laughing. She was doing it so hard I thought she   
might drop me.  
"Usagi put me down! Stop that caterwauling please!" She   
managed to contain her giggles and looked at Minako who  
had picked up the laughing Artemis and who herself   
looked ready for bed.  
"What possessed you to sit on her?" Usagi asked.  
" If you're going to do a job, then it's worth doing it   
healthy."  
"Um, OK. I guess I'll see you two tomorrow then."  
"Bye-e." Came from Minako." We headed off in opposite   
directions. When we were out of Minako and Artemis' earshot  
I started in on Usagi.  
"What did you say to Artemis."  
"Nothing."  
"You were with him for nearly half an hour! I hope you   
know during your whole rendezvous I was being sat on.   
Such an indignity I don't think I've ever experienced.   
What did you feel was so compelling that you had to tell  
him in the middle of the night when you could have asked   
me at home just as, if not more easily. Do you think he's  
smarter than I am? Is that it? I can say truthfully that  
Artemis is definitely not, thank you very much."  
"Luna calm down, it was nothing."  
"Nothing eh?"   
"Nothing that concerns you. Can we drop this?"  
"Certainly not! I am your guardian. I need to know what   
went on in order to protect and guide you as best I can."   
A tiny devil had probably settled on Usagi's shoulder and   
whispering into her ear by the look she wore. She slowly   
turned towards me and said,  
"I, high princess of the Silver Millennium, command you,   
my advisor, to drop it. Got it?"   
"You can't order me."  
"I just did. Is that clear?"  
"Crystal your highness." I continued to mutter rather   
loudly under my breath the rest of the way home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`LadyLing  
The next morning  
Usagi got out of bed very quietly so she didn't wake  
anyone in her household. It was a miracle she was   
even awake, she couldn't risk waking anyone up with  
an alarm clock so she had stayed awake all night.   
She would have plenty of time to rest once she got there.   
She quietly slipped into the seat in front of her desk   
and set about writing her note. She tried to make it sound   
as cheerful as possible. There was no sense being   
melodramatic or anything. After that she went downstairs   
and out the door. It was way easier than she had imagined.   
Many scenarios had occurred to her of what could go wrong,  
but the plan of simply sneaking out had gone off without  
a hitch. She ran to the park in her pajamas and looked   
around. Artemis wasn't there yet and he had to instruct   
her on what to do so she just transformed. In a flash   
Sailor Moon stood where Tsukino Usagi once had. Then she  
placed her hand on the compact and focused her energy   
on the crystal. She was turning into Princess Serenity.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Artemis  
As I walked to the park all of my doubts resurfaced in my   
mind. I had been a tad melodramatic in my letter to Minako.  
OK, maybe more than a tad. But I had no idea what we were   
getting into. Sure it's easy to say, "Let's go 1,000 years   
back in time," but it's a lot harder to actually get up the  
guts to do it. As I turned the corner that led me into the   
park I stopped in my tracks. There in front of me stood   
Princess Serenity. To tell the truth I was expecting Usagi.   
She turned and smiled at me.  
"Good, now that you're here we can begin. What do I do."   
I shook myself out of my stupor and walked up to her.   
"First we have to stand next to each other and face the moon."   
We did that. "OK next take out the crystal." She concentrated   
and the crystal appeared in her hands.  
"Check." Serenity said.  
" Now focus on the moon, focus your energy on the moon." When  
it appeared she was doing that I gave her the final instruction.   
"Repeat after me but no matter what happens don't stop focusing   
your energy."  
"Got it, let's do it!"  
"OK. Capere ego ad eo luna"  
"Capere ego ad eo luna"  
"Ad id temporis quando ego dominari in lunarian."  
"Ad id temporis quando ego dominari in lunarian." As she   
said the last word a bright light encircled us and after a  
moment it seemed to implode on us. I then felt as if I was   
flying past too many things too fast. A pressure was building   
up in my head and it was like I was spinning in circles. But   
that was only the beginning.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LadyLing  
In a certain apartment in Juuban a young dark-haired man felt  
a searing pain in his chest. It felt as if his heart was   
pulled out of his body and taken far away, but some part was   
still attached to him so that he felt every twist as it was   
pulled farther and farther away. Then, just as suddenly, the   
pain stopped. He was left with only an aching feeling in his   
chest.  
  



End file.
